


Let Me Warm You (Up)

by Barna22



Series: Let Us Be Together [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pharmercy, Smut, just some really warm and nice things here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barna22/pseuds/Barna22
Summary: Angela desires some warmth after stepping out of the shower and finding herself to be too cold for comfort. She finds that warmth in the form of their bed and Fareeha, who is happy to help her with warming up, and not just in one way.





	Let Me Warm You (Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a while... I never really stopped writing, it's just that I've been trying to collect some smaller fics for a longer story, and so I never ended up posting any of them for what's been more than half a year now.  
> I hope you will enjoy this at least, it's some very nice and fluffy smut, similar to my other pieces if I'm honest, but that might just be a good thing.

Fareeha yawned with content as she turned the page of her book while she listened to the sound of running water from the bathroom. Angela was in the shower, and had been there for some time, and Fareeha was almost starting to contemplate whether she should go and join her, however, despite the inviting idea, she was extremely warm and comfortable under her blanket, nuzzled up against the wall, with her book in her hand. She had a warm cup of tea on the nightstand, occasionally taking a sip from it and resuming reading.

When the water stopped, a few seconds passed before Fareeha heard a high-pitched yelp and a half-naked Angela came running out of the bathroom, making a run straight for the bed. “Cold, cold cold, cold!” She jumped next to Fareeha while pulling the bath robe over her shoulders, then she immediately went on to pull the covers over herself.

Fareeha just watched her with a chuckle, raising an eyebrow when Angela finished wrapping most of Fareeha’s blanket around herself. “Cold?”

Angela just nodded and got as close to Fareeha as possible, pressing herself against the other while burying herself so deep in the sheets and Fareeha’s side that only her head was visible from the chin up. “The shower was so nice and warm but then… Then when I came out it wasn’t. You’re nice and warm, though…"

In the meantime, Fareeha put down the book she was reading and positioned herself the same way as Angela, only hear head showing as she nuzzled close to the other. She snuck her hand under the blanket. “Wow, Angela, this bathrobe is so soft…” The medic felt Fareeha’s hands feel around her shoulders, finding a little opening and slipping in to roam on her waist. “Not as soft as what’s underneath, though.”

Angela snickered and placed a hand on Fareeha’s arm, encouraging her. “Mm, it’s almost as good to have on myself as you, you know…” She winked as Fareeha rolled her eyes, suddenly climbing over to trap Angela under her. The medic let out a surprised gasp, but she quickly gathered herself and wrapped her arms around the other’s neck to pull her down for a kiss. Fareeha’s lips felt warm, so warm that Angela didn’t want to stop kissing her even when she started running out of air. It felt like it should last forever, and when Fareeha finally pulled away, Angela was swimming in a pool of newfound warmth, forgetting how she had been so cold just a few minutes ago.

“Mm, I just realised that I left my pyjamas in the bathroom, but I don’t think I’ll go back now…” Fareeha brushed her nose against hers, and she hummed in agreement.

“You better not, this bathrobe is so soft I’ll hold you all night. Also...” Angela just noticed that in the heat of their passionate moments, the soft fabric fell off her now bare shoulders, allowing Fareeha to easily run her hands down her collarbone to cup her breasts. “It’s nice to have access to more… things.”

Her cheeks going a bit red, Angela just closed her eyes and hummed in content, enjoying the other’s warm touch exploring her skin. “My angel, everything about you is so... Soft... Your skin, your hair, your breasts…” Angela could hear the admiration in Fareeha’s voice, and she could feel it as hands moved across her chest and shoulders, gently feeling their way around, covering as much of her as possible.

Fareeha threaded her fingers through the still wet hair of the other, enjoying the cool feel and the softness. Angela seemed to read her thoughts and smirked with a teasing glint in her eyes, leaning up to whisper into Fareeha’s ear. “Mm, I can think of a few other ways you could warm me up...”

A low groan was the answer, and Fareeha immediately lowered herself more to be even closer, taking up a dominant position on top of Angela. The medic could barely manage a gasp before soft lips silenced her, the kiss becoming needy and full of want as one of Fareeha’s hands started fumbling with the lower part of the bathrobe, tugging it off Angela. As her naked body became exposed, she could no longer feel any trace of the cold that she felt earlier, only the sudden heat as burning flames of desire shot up inside of her. She hooked her legs around the other’s waist, as a signal that she wanted more, and from the way her lover looked at her she could tell that her request would be more than fulfilled soon.

Fareeha suddenly flipped them over, Angela raising her eyebrow in surprise. Of all the things she imagined would happen, she did not expect to be in a position like this, but the unpredictability excited her even more. “I get to be on top now huh?” The other smirked and drew her closer.

“Just for a bit, I want to get you worked up first…” One of her hands was already moving downwards between them, Angela gasping as it reached the wetness between her slightly parted thighs, fingers teasing her entrance in a way that drove her mad with need. She felt her body heat up, warmth spreading from her core all the way to her flushed cheeks.

“Scheiße, Fareeha, please…” Happily obliging, the soldier pulled Angela into a kiss, thrusting two fingers into her at the same time. She could feel the breathless moan that would have left Angela’s mouth if their lips weren’t pressed tightly together, enjoying the sensation of the other’s comfortable weight pushing her down with each movement as her body started rocking with pleasure. The medic rose one of her legs up along Fareeha’s side, seeking even more contact, and ground down onto her hand while she buried her head in the other’s shoulder. "Wow, so needy, my beautiful angel… You're so wet already..."

Fareeha treasured each little shudder in Angela’s breath, leaning close to whisper soft compliments in her ear. She was so beautiful, consumed by lust, yet somehow managing to look like an angel in Fareeha’s eyes even in this heated moment. If anything, she was even more angelic like this, and Fareeha couldn’t get enough of the moans and whimpers that she elicited from her lover.

Being as gentle as possible, she flipped Angela around, making sure to not break the steady pace of her fingers. She immediately felt arms wrap around her neck and pull her down into the other's warm body, into the loving embrace of someone consumed by lust. She still had an arm under the small of Angela’s back, and she pulled her already arching back upwards slightly to press their bodies closer together, making the medic bite her lip in pleasure. She watched as Angela’s eyes looked up at her, clouded with lust as she closed them from time to time because the stimulation was so intense.

Fareeha decided that she would continue by eating Angela out, but when she started shifting lower, Angela placed her hands on her shoulders and pulled her backwards towards her.

“Kiss me first, bitte, mein Schatz…”

And Fareeha did so happily, crashing their lips together, silencing them both for a moment as they kissed, needy and breathless and full of passion for each other. When Fareeha pulled away, her mouth curved into a smile as she let out a happy giggle. “You didn’t specify where I should kiss you, you know…”

If possible, Angela’s cheeks became even more flushed, and her hands which had been pulling Fareeha upwards now started pushing her down gently, and the soldier didn’t need any more encouragement. She stopped to leave a few kisses on Angela’s belly, enjoying the few dropped curses that came from the other thanks to her not getting where she wanted her the most.

She eventually got to Angela’s milky thighs, grinning up at her to see the reaction to the little pecks on her sensitive flesh. Mouth trailing kisses towards the centre, she finally reached the spot that made the other shiver a bit in anticipation, but she didn’t get to work just yet. Her lips teased Angela’s folds with excruciating slowness, but even such little effort was rewarded with the kind of soft whimpers that Fareeha adored to no end. “Hm, Angela, you seem so sensitive today…”

The medic could manage a weak smile between two moans, but it quickly faded when Fareeha’s tongue finally let up with the teasing and went to work on her clit. “It’s… It’s difficult to… Keep quiet, you… Oh fuck that’s… There...” Fareeha hummed contently as Angela’s hands suddenly gripped the sheets desperately. She was so beautiful like this, so angelic, Fareeha simply couldn't get enough of her. Her hands held the medic by the waist, sometimes sneaking up to her breasts or running along her sides and stomach.

Two fingers and some increasingly intense thrusting later Angela was jelly on her mouth and hand. Looking down at her lover pleasing her, her eyelids were almost closed, cheeks red with heat and her expression was of pure bliss. Fareeha knew just where to touch her to send her all the way to the heavenly highs of pleasure, and she gave Angela all she had. She was rewarded with rocking hips soon and an arching back as her fingers picked up pace, and as she looked up, she saw that the other's head was now thrown back, hands blindly searching for something to grab.

As Angela’s breathing started to speed up, Fareeha started thrusting her fingers even faster, making the medic cry out in pleasure. She was getting close, and Fareeha wanted nothing else than to be there with her when she reached the peak. She gave Angela’s clit a last few licks, and then started to climb back on top of her, slowing her fingers in the process. Arms instantly wrapped around her as she kissed Angela deeply and with passion, and the medic moaned into her mouth as she tasted herself on her lover's tongue. The gesture was enough to tip her over the edge, and she came with Fareeha's hand still reaching down between their bodies, helping her ride out the waves of her orgasm that made her bury her face in the soldier's neck and wrap her arms and legs around the other to try to be as close as possible.

For Fareeha all this was like pleasing an angel, and she smiled at said angel as they parted, then kissed her all over her neck and face. Small giggles were her reward as Angela came down from her high, and they gazed into each other's eyes. "You're so beautiful, my dear Angela. Do you feel warmer now?" She rolled off to the side to let the other catch her breath, but kept her close by resting a hand on her waist.

As if the medic's red cheeks weren't a good enough indication, she took Fareeha's other hand and placed it over her heart, which was still beating faster than usual. She was warm all over. "Yes, mein Schatz, I feel warm in _all the ways_ thanks to what you just did to me." She smiled at her lover brightly. "Would you hold me close as we go to sleep, bitte? I don't really want to get dressed anymore. Let's stay warm together tonight."

The way she made that request simply melted Fareeha's heart, and she wasted no time pulling Angela into her arms so close that she could feel as well as hear the soft hum of satisfaction she made as she settled into the embrace. It wasn't just simple physical warmth they were feeling, this closeness, the love between them was embracing them in a soft cloud of happiness, and Angela only thought about how she wants to stay like this forever. She closed her tired eyes, giving herself to the sweet feeling of being able to fall asleep after making love, not having to worry about anything, because she was safe and so, so comfortably warm in her lover's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come see me at my tumblr, I'd be happy to talk about anything Pharmercy-related: tumblr.com/blog/barna22


End file.
